


"Come here, Kitty!"

by Sleepy_Kenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Collars, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Master/Pet, Naked Cuddling, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Kenma/pseuds/Sleepy_Kenma
Summary: There is really nothing to put here.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 4





	"Come here, Kitty!"

"Hey...Hey get up". I wake up to someone tapping my shoulder rapidly. "O-oh, I must've passed out drunk again..."  
"yeah...Well we are closing for the night, I suggest you leave before It turns 1:00". Yeesh, I didn't know that I stayed here for that long. For someone who looks like a janitor, they left. I start getting up, realizing I passed out with my head down on the drink table. I leave and thank the janitor. While walking home I run into someone.  
"OH MY GOSH, I'M SO SORRY!" I yell quite loudly. "Oh, No worries, I'm fine" The mysterious figure said. "You look familiar.., what's your name".  
"O-oh, my name is Tadashi, Tadashi Yamaguchi". The mysterious man looked surprised, did I have something on my face? "Yamaguchi? Do you remember me, I'm Tobio, Tobio Kageyama, From high school."

"OH, Kags! Long time no see!" Kageyama blushed all the way to his ears and covered his face. "Why do you have to be so cute..." He mumbled. "huh, sorry, didn't quite catch that."  
"oh, It's nothing, nothing at all hehe". The awkward laugh was all it took for me to be curious on what he said. I shouldn't worry too much, well whatever.  
"So uh, want to come over to my house, we can catch up on some things, y'know". Of course I agreed, But what I didn't know was what was about to go down...

We finally arrived at Kageyama's house, We had to take two buses just to get here... "So what do you want to do, Yams".  
E-eh~ Why would he say that so sudden, My face feels hot, Ackk quit blushing dumbass. "O-oh uh maybe we could watch a movie..hehe". Man why am I so awkward...  
"Oh a movie sounds nice". How does he say that so casually...ughhh this sucks. "O-oh ok where are we going to watch it..".  
"In my room will be nice, I have some alcohol for us if you want it". Didn't I just get back from a bar...Well a couple more drinks won't be bad.  
"Oh yeah That'll be fine". I start heading up to Kageyama's room and sit down on his bed. "I brought the drinks".

Oh, Kags just walked in. Guess it's time for movies!

Well...May or may not have cried once or twice during that movie...  
*Hic* "ThAt movIe was GreAT" Kageyama said slurring a little. "Hey KAgs, SHOuld I stAY herE toNIGht?  
"SuRE, KittEN," He said not realizing till now. "I-IM SO SORRY YAMAGUCHI I-I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT I-"

Narrator POV

Yamaguchi just chuckles. "KagS, IT's FinE.." Kageyama just looks at him with an innocent expression. "A-Are you suRE, I mean that was a BIt weird of mE to say.."  
"of course I, YamaGUchI, accept your apology fuLLY." Although it's still a bit of a slur, his communication is alright. "Now Kageyama~ Before I actually accept your apology...I want you to do something for me...Would you like to know what it is~..." Kageyama turning into a blushing mess quickly nods his head. "Y-Yes, Yes I would."

Expression quickly turning sinister and lustful. He smirked and chuckled a little. "Very well then..."

*Ding Ding Di-* "THE COOKIES ARE DONE!" Yamaguchi chimes. "Look Kags, I know I forced you to make these and you say you are not a good chef but these cookies are my whole existence!" Hearing a slight laugh, Yamaguchi looks over and sees the black haired male sound asleep. "Hm goodnight Kags". He kisses his forehead, and laying right next to him 

Yamguchi's POV Hmm~ UGhh~ Is Kageyama spooning me, He's gripping my crotch. "Hmmm~" I quickly cover my mouth and turn into a blushing mess.

I-is he really touching me there! "E-Eck Kags, what are you doing!?" I felt something behind me get up quickly. "OHMYGOSH I'M SO SORRY" He bowed in an apology and was sweating beads of sweat.

"It's ok haha, Y'know..we can continue...I mean you did just give me a boner..heh." His face when I said that turned bright red and he covered his face quickly. "U-um ok, but first...I'm going to go get some "special" equipment.." He smirked and muttered under his breath which worried me for some reason. Once I heard the door close, I took all my clothes off and sprawled out on the bed.

The door opened and closed once again and he had a collar in one hand and a sexy cat costume in the other. He also had some other things but I'd rather not say till later. "Oh...So you decided to give me a boner too huh.." His smile turned sinister and full of lust which frightened me a bit.

"Come here, Kitty!" Kags said with smirk. "Come put these adorable looking clothes on..". With the intent to kill me with his eyes, I slowly got up and paced over towards him".

I slowly put my slim legs into the leg holes and slip up the costume. As soon as I finish putting on the outfit, he makes me put on the cat ears and tail.

The collar he made me put on was really tight, so it kind of choked me a bit... I guess it was a waste to sprawl out on his bed, but at least I gave him a boner..heh. Kageyama headed towards the closet and started digging for some stuff.

"W-What are you looking for.." A sweat drop slowly fell off my cheek and onto the bed. He looked back at me, back to the closet door frame, and begun digging. "Oh, Nothing to worry about, Kitten..". *sigh* He turned toward me with objects in his left hand and a blindfold in his other. "Um..What are doing with those..". "Oh..these silly old things...using them on you of course..".Kageyama said willingly "Now...let's get you prepared." He proceeded to pull my dress up and pull my boxers down. He threw my boxers on the floor and blew his hot breath on my hole. Kags begun to lick my hole and lap round the rim. "hmmm, Ugh right there, Kags". He lowered himself to suck on my thighs and kiss them. "O-oh god~ mmmhh fuck~" He lifts up and motions for me to sit on his lap. "Come on kitten, come suck papa's cock..".

I got off his lap and rested my hands on his thighs. As I began licking the tip, precum begins to coat my tongue.

“O-oh god yama, mm~” Kags says slurring on his words. “I think I’m about to cum Yama”! White, sticky, liquid came on my face and I held my hands out to stop the liquid from getting on the carpet. 

“Why don’t we start the actual deal shall we”? Kageyama says with a smirk. He blindfolded me and tied my hands behind my back. He pushed me to the bed and rammed his cock into me.

Narrator POV

Yamaguchi screamed kageyama’s name while he thrusted into him. “Kags, y-you could’ve gave me a warning f-first..”. He thrusted really hard into him and he screamed once again. “Hmm I don’t have too tho so how about no”.

Lewd noises began to fill the room and the bunches of slaps of skin hitting one another began to get faster and faster. “S-slow down Kags, I’m about to c-“. Before he could finish his sentence Kageyama rammed into him hard and a tears pricked the corners of Yamaguchi’s eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut so he could resist the tears from falling.

“Shhh, it’ll be ok..”. Kags tried to comfort and slower his pace. His soothing voice made it calm in the room and came all over the blankets. “Haah~”  
Kageyama pulled out and came on the sheets. “How about we clean up and head to the kitchen to make some ramen, alright”? Yamaguchi rubbed his eyes to remove the tears. “That would be great, heh”.

**Author's Note:**

> And no, I am not sexualizing collars ._.


End file.
